


Expelliarmus

by Casandra



Series: Que viene el pavo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Next-Gen, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius quiere que Albus sea el próximo señor Oscuro y él el hombre detrás de escena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expelliarmus

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la segunda parte del drabble "que viene el pavo"

Alguien ahí arriba había oído sus plegarias. Lucius sonrió mientras observaba a Scorpius y Albus, erguidos en toda su pequeña estatura, con una varita ilegal en sus manos, largas capas negras que rozaban el suelo y semblantes idénticos concentrados en él.  
  
Debía reconocer que cuando Scorpius, su bien amado nieto, se había presentado frente a él con Albus de la mano anunciándole que era su nuevo nieto casi muere atragantado con su whisky de fuego. Luego había protestado, gruñido y finalmente, cuando Albus le había preguntado si era Dios, no había podido más que sonreír. Su nuevo nieto era alguien inteligente, no como su hortera padre.  
  
Luego, cuando Albus había confesado con las mejillas arreboladas que podía hablar con las serpientes, él creía haber muerto de excitación. Tenía a un hablante de parsel, a un futuro señor oscuro en sus manos, listo para moldearlo a su placer. Y cuando él faltara, cosa que no ocurriría en el próximo siglo, su nieto Scorpius se encargaría de llevar sus planes a buen fin. Albus Malfoy-Potter sería el próximo señor oscuro y él, el hombre que manejara los hilos.  
  
—Es muy sencillo —trató de explicar, toda la atención de aquellos niños en él, aunque Albus aún se quedaba mirando su varita maravillado. Era la primera vez que sostenía una. El idiota de su padre no había querido cultivar todo aquel poder bruto detrás del niño—. Sólo tenéis que apuntar con la varita hacia la persona que queráis desarmar y decir Expelliarmus.  
  
Scorpius fue el primero en intentarlo, agarró fuerte su varita, apuntó con ella a su abuelo y gritó.  
  
—Expelliarmus —con voz fuerte y clara. Luego arrugó el ceño y miró a su abuelo. Nada había pasado, de hecho la varita ni siquiera soltó chispas de colores, como su varita de juguete.  
  
Albus frunció los labios y miró su varita.  
  
—¿Por qué querría desarmarte?  
  
Lucius hizo una mueca, los niños y sus incesantes preguntas.  
  
—Porque soy un hombre malo.  
  
Albus y Scorpius rieron, incapaces de imaginarse al abuelo Lucius como alguien malo. Lucius indignado, levantó el mentón, mirando a aquellos insolentes por encima de su respingona nariz.  
  
—Soy un mortífago.  
  
Albus abrió la boca sorprendido y miró a Scorpius como buscando comprensión.  
  
—Mi papá _caza_ mortífagos —Scorpius asintió, conocedor de aquel detalle.  
  
—Pero tu papá ya _ha cazado_ a mi papá. No se puede _cazar_ con nadie más.  
  
Albus negó. De pronto miró al abuelo de Scorpius decidido, lo apuntó con su varita y gritó:  
  
—¡Expelliarmus! —la varita de Lucius salió disparada a las manos de Albus ante el regocijo de Scorpius.  
  
—¡Lo desarmaste!  
  
Albus miró la varita en su mano maravillado. Lucius también lo estaba, ahí ante sus ojos tenía el próximo señor oscuro, alguien a quien él controlaría y manejaría a su placer. Dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a recuperar su varita de manos de aquellos niños, pero cuando dio el primer paso le llegó la voz aniñada y clara de su nieto Scorpius.  
  
—Alto —y ante la orden de éste Albus apuntó a Lucius otra vez con la varita— Detente.  
  
Lucius gruñó, pero se detuvo, aquellos niños no sabían qué hacían y él no sabía lo que la magia accidental de ellos podía hacerle.  
  
—¿Qué? —cuestionó malhumorado, y ante eso Scorpius arrugó el ceño. Resopló, sólo faltaba que unos niños le dieran órdenes, dios otro paso hacia delante, pero ante la orden de Scorpius, Albus agitó su varita y un rayo anaranjado pasó rozándole la cabeza. Se detuvo, maldita fuera, Albus debía obedecerle a él, no a su nieto, no a ese mocoso.  
  
—Te tienen que _cazar_ abuelo.  
  
—¿Cazar, quién me tiene que cazar? —preguntó incrédulo.  
  
Albus se mordió el labio inferior y luego miró a Scorpius, buscando una respuesta. Éste observó a su abuelo con una mirada penetrante que no hacía más que darle escalofríos. Draco, de niño, había sido dulce, quizás un poco mimado, pero obediente. Scorpius, por el contrario, tenía sus propias maneras de hacer las cosas, una manera retorcida y egoísta.  
  
—Severus.  
  
Albus miró a Scorpius extrañado.  
  
—¿Yo tengo que _cazarme_ con tu abuelo?  
  
Scorpius soltó un grito indignado y miró a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente le apuntó con su varita, como si le acusara de querer _cazar_ a Albus para él. Diablos, él sólo quería gobernar a ese niño, ¡no era un pederasta!  
  
—¡No! Severus Snape.  
  
—¿El vampiro?  
  
Scorpius asintió. Lo que su abuelo necesitaba era alguien que lo _cazara_ , de ese modo sería un hombre bueno y feliz, como su padre. De pronto observó esa mirada de su abuelo hacia Albus, era la mirada que él tenía cuando veía una escoba nueva que quería, la mirada que su padre le dirigía a los periódicos donde salía el héroe. No, no lo permitiría, ¡Albus era suyo!  
  
Levantando el mentón dio un paso al frente, alzó su varita y apuntó a su abuelo.  
  
—¡Expelliarmus!  
  
De pronto su abuelo cayó al suelo, con ambas manos sujetando sus partes y gritando como un poseso. No tardaron en entrar su padre y Harry, ambos intentando ayudar a su abuelo que gritaba cosas como "eunuco, quería convertirme en un eunuco"  
  
Él no quería convertirlo en un _muñeco_ , esas eran cosas de niñas. Él sólo quería que dejara de mirar a Albus así. Alzó el mentón desafiante, mirando a su abuelo por encima de su nariz respingona, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. De pronto Albus lo abrazó y le dijo cosas para reconfortarlo. Se acordó de que debía sentirse mal, de modo que tiró la varita al suelo y se abrazó a Albus, mientras éste lo consolaba. Bueno, ser malo no estaba tan mal.  
  
*  
  
Lucius Malfoy estaba en su cama acostado y dolorido. Severus Snape, su pocionista de cabecera lo miró con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto despreciaba.  
  
—Y dime Lucius, ¿por qué tu nieto quiso quitarte esa parte de tu cuerpo? —cuestionó mientras hacía un leve gesto hacia sus partes nobles.  
  
No lo diría. Volteó la cabeza enfurruñado.  
  
—¿Querías hacer de tu nuevo nieto un señor oscuro?  
  
Lucius hizo un sonido de indignación y lo miró con toda la fiereza de sus ojos plateados. Severus sonrió.  
  
—¿Querías manejarlo?  
  
—Scorpius... —gruñó. Snape negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Por fin un digno heredero del apellido Malfoy, ¿eh Lucius? —Malfoy no lo miró. Snape continuó con sádico placer—. ¿Recuerdas la primera regla de un Malfoy?  
  
—Los Malfoy somos lo mejor.  
  
Snape resopló.  
  
—Eso es un hecho, no una regla.  
  
Lucius bufó.  
  
—Un Malfoy no comparte.  
  
El profesor de pociones mostró una sonrisa torcida antes de acercarse a susurrarle en el oído.  
  
—Pues recuérdalo antes de intentar quitarle su juguete a Scorpius.  
  
—Albus no es... —protestó.  
  
—Piénsalo —le dijo, dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su miembro, a pesar de que estaba tapado—. Quizás la próxima vez domine el hechizo y no tengas tanta suerte y recuerda, _un Malfoy no comparte._


End file.
